kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Urataros
1= |-| 2= also known as Urashimataros is the second Imagin that gives Ryotaro Nogami the ability to assume 's Rod Form. Urataros with all main characters of Kamen Rider Den-O return in Kamen Rider Decade to help Tsukasa Kadoya against Alligator Imagin. History Well aware of Ryotaro being a Singularity Point, unaware he was used by Ryutaros at the time to hide his presence, Urataros purposely made a contract with Ryotaro. Though he says it is to evade the loneliness of being outside time, Hana later debunks this entirely and that Urataros has no interest in destroying the timeline like the other Imagin. Urataros soon redeems himself by lying and acting like a lowlife to indirectly convince Daiki to tell the truth, although it seems only Ryotaro saw through it. Urataros then becomes a full time passenger when Ryotaro decides to share his ticket with him. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Urataros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought to the Mesozoic for the Climax Scene. This results in Urataros fading from existence were it not for Ryotaro's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Urataros to form the right shoulder armor of Den-O's Climax Form until his synch with Ryotaro was negated. However, his power then could be accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Ura-Rod Mode. On his own, Urataros can perform Rod Form's finisher, Solid Attack, though his variation is shown as a sliding kick to the target rather than a flying side sick. He can also perform his version of the Den-Rider Kick. After Kintaros' departure from the Den-Liner, Urataros seemingly betrays the rest of the crew by allowing the three New Mole Imagin that stowed on the Den-Liner to continue planting their bomb on the Machine Denbird as well as strand the gang in January 9, 2007. However, after a few physical confrontations with Momotaros for the Rider Pass, Naomi and the other discover that his betrayal is actually a ploy. Urataros then borrows the Den-O Belt and transforms into Den-O Rod Form, destroying one of the Imagin before returning the belt to Ryotaro and remaining in the past to fight off the remaining wave of Imagin as their reinforcements arrive. He is retrieved by Naomi for the final battle and is the third to fight the Death Imagin as Den-O Rod Form, with power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Urataros then joins the Den-Liner Police, helping in the fight against Negataros and later assumes Rod Form (on his own again) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! As shown in episode 27, Ryotaro pursues the Molech Imagin to May 8, 2000. Though Den-O Sword Form destroys the Molech Imagin, the Imagin fulfilled his mission as the Den-Liner ends up hijacked by the rest of the Imagin led by a rogue Kamen Rider named Kamen Rider Gaoh. After stealing Owner's Master Pass and trapping Urataros and Kintaros, Gaoh forces the Den-Liner to travel back in time via "God's Line" to the Edo Period of Japan so he can retrieve the legendary God's Train, the Gaoh-Liner. Ryotaro and Momotaros are forced to fight him and his band on his own until Yuto arrives with the past Ryotaros he borrowed for the "Climax Scene". After the long battle, the Den-Os and Zeronos emerge victorious as Gaoh is destroyed by Sword Form. Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka Before he can ambush Sarah with a metal bat, Yuto is possessed by Urataros who manages to successfully woo her and wrest the gun away. Yuto kicks Urataros out as he fights her and the Clown Imagin as Kuroki arrives, with K-Ryotaro providing backup. Negataros takes his leave while activating the detonation device with everyone making it out. Yuto reveals Negataros's plans. Despite telling them that he's too strong, the Den-Liner Police decide to attack at full strength together. Riders Den-O and Zeronos, along with their Imagin partners, standing in his way while Suzuki arrests Kuroki after the Den-Liner takes him and his posse away from the fight. However, Negataros uses the Den-O Pass to become Nega Den-O as the fight begins. As the Tarōs deal with the Fangires, Zeronos battles the Clown Imagin while Den-O dukes it out with Nega Den-O. Nega Den-O easily gains the upper hand against all four Den-O forms, but before he can finish him off, Kamen Rider Kiva arrives to turn the tables as Den-O Climax Form joins him in a Double Rider Kick. The impact forces Negataros out of his Rider form. Refusing to accept defeat, Nega Den-O escapes in the Nega Den-Liner with Den-Liner and Zero-Liner in pursuit. Castle Doran joins the fight as all three giants destroy the Nega Den-Liner, taking out Negataros for good. Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown Taking place after the events of series, the Tarōs and Kohana go out of the Den-Liner for a day to visit Ryotaro and Airi. However, they see the mysterious Ghost Train that has been mentioned in urban legends as Momotaros and gang are then attacked by two evil Imagin and Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form. During the fight, it is revealed to the Tarōs that Yuuki is none other than Ryotaro possessed by an evil Imagin. Even with Kamen Rider Zeronos coming to the gang's aid, things seem bleak until a blue DenLiner appears with a new figure: Kamen Rider New Den-O. The next day, the other Tarōs and Deneb battle the mercenaries as Momotaros fights his way to Yuuki, attempting to call out of Ryotaro to fight his possessor before getting a mortal wound from Yuuki to his friends' horror. But at the last second, Ryotaro regains control as Momotaros enters his body and drives the Ghost Imagin out of him. Assuming Climax Form, Den-O easily takes out the Ghost Imagin as Shiro takes the Yuuki Belt and assumes Yuuki Hijack Form as he uses his necromancy to summon every Imagin the Riders have ever faced back from the dead. After Climax Form is defeated, a fully healed Yuto and Kohana arrive via the ZeroLiner and New DenLiner, with Kohana giving the Tarōs and Sieg their own Rider Passes. The Imagin each assume their Den-O forms as Ryotaro becomes Liner Form and Yuto becomes Zero Form. While the others battle the Imagin, Liner Form, Sword Form, and later New Den-O pursue Yuuki on horseback. Together, the three Den-O's mortally wound Yuuki who reverts back to Shiro. Sora arrives, revealing to everyone else that she had been dead for 400 years and did not wish to be alive again, only to be with Shiro for eternity. Accepting his fate, Shiro and Sora board the Ghost Train to be together forever in the realm of the dead. When the New DenLiner arrives in the middle of town to pick up the gang, Naomi questions being out in the open while Owner reveals that the locals will only recognize it as an elephant. Ryotaro also reveals that he was aware of the "elephant" as it was the point in time where his ancestor Oyuki finds her true love. It is this point in history that Shiro planned to negate, forcing Ryotaro to kill his ancestors thereby preventing Ryotaro from ever existing would have created a paradox. Kamen Rider Decade Super Den-O Beginning However, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros possess Tsukasa and chase after Natsumi for answers. When Tsukasa forces the three out and they enter Natsumi to fight him, Decade uses Agito's power on each form while a mysterious Kamen Rider-like figure and his lackies attack a group of delivery men, with the Alligator Imagin taking advantage of the chaos. When a dimensional rift sends Decade and Den-O into the dimension where Natsumi saw the Rider War, the two Kamen Riders reach a stalemate as they are picked up by the DenLiner. While the DenLiner's Owner realizes that they have to work together, Yusuke and Momotaros as Den-O are in a losing battle against Diend with Narutaki as witness. Here Comes Super Momotaros! After getting on the DenLiner, Tsukasa takes pictures of the DenLiner's gang before the Taros. But after Kohana sets the three Imagin in their place, they suddently find the Hikari Studio as the front car. when Momotaros returns to the DenLiner, only to receive a violent welcome from the gang,laterthe Tarōs disappearing and Momotaros ending up on Onigashima as part of the Oni Conquest legend. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship Taking place after the events of Kamen Rider Decade episode 15, under the impression that they saved the World of Den-O, Tsukasa Kadoya and company begin their journey to the World of Kabuto when they are halted by Sieg who presents them a manuscript that detailed the legendary Oni Conquest with Momotaros' image on it. As this occurred, the Tarōs mysteriously vanish from the DenLiner as they are about to help Kotaro Nogami out with the true threat to their world. the DenLiner arrives at the Junction Point where they meet the Station Master who reveals a 1936 newspaper documenting that Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros caught a band of rice thieves; they have been possessing the bodies of another trio named Jiro, Ramon, and Riki (the Arms Monsters of Kamen Rider Kiva). Traveling to that time, the kids find Tsukasa who offers his aid. Kotaro is reluctant to accept his help until Tsukasa reveals the scroll Sieg brought with him that has Momotaros on it,Arriving in the Muromachi period, DenLiner gang arrive and defeat the Gelnewts, meeting Toki and joining her at the village's pleas. The next day, after planning it out, the DenLiner gang gives up both the Trump Stone and the DenLiner. Once the Owner and Naomi are evicted, Kuchihiko ditches Kotaro as he enters the DenLiner to reach his brother in the present time period. However, his journey is staged as the evicted "Owner" is the Station Master in disguise as the real Owner pulled the emergency break as everyone else has erected a massive set designed to look like modern Tokyo. Once the DenLiner staff and the Station Master enter the train, with Kohana guarding the door, Den-O, the Tarōs, and New Den-O battle Goludora and the Gelnewts with Toki providing backup, until she is wounded in battle. However, Diend appears long enough to summon Kamen Riders Ouja, G3, and Caucasus as wild cards in the fight and Kuchihiko reassembles the Oni's Trump Stone with Mimihiko activating the Demon's Warship in the present and using it to return to the past. The Oni Brothers are able to defeat them until Tsukasa and Sieg arrive, allowing Den-O to assume Wing form as Momotaros possess Tsukasa to fight as Decade. The other Tarōs do the same with Diend's summoned Riders (Urataros with G3, Kintaros with Caucasus, and Ryutaros with Ouja). At Decade's suggestion, Ryotaro forms Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form with the Tarōs and Sieg. Cho-Den-O and Decade manage to overwhelm the Oni Brothers with New Den-O Vega Form and Teddy's aid. After Shilubara sacrifices himself to protect his brother, an enraged Goludora enters the Warship and engages the DenLiner in a battle with Decade taking his leave as the DenLiner gang manages to sink the Warship from the inside out as Kamen Rider Den-O Sword finishes Goludora off with a Rider Kick. Soon after, Yu bids farewell to Toki as she is revealed to be his ancestor. Though offered a slight detour before they return to present, Yu turns it down as he wants to be back in his time. After they part ways, Deneb is dropped back in 2009 where he finds Yuto Sakurai waiting for him, where he reveals that he went by the name Yu as a child and they return to the ZeroLiner. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle Urataros M-Ryotaro senses two thugs attacking Airi during her walk and arrives in time to beat them out of thinking they are in league with the Imagin, only to hear that a young man put them up to it. Seeing Yuto leaving the scene makes it more confusing as M-Ryotaro loses him before Urataros calls that the DenLiner stopped thanks to the manual breaks. Momotaros is unable to act as he hurt his back from working. Urataros possesses Ryotaro and finds the Piggies Imagin, fighting him as Den-O Rod Form before Deneb arrives for support as Piggies Imagin spirits Kikuchi. After Urataros, Ryotaro and Deneb return to the Milky Dipper as they find Yuto and Airi talking Ryotaro and Momotaros arrive and transform into Kamen Rider Den-O. By then, as Den-O Sword Form is outmatched with an attack to the back, the DenLiner is brought back under control by the KingLiner. With Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, Den-O transforms into Climax Form and uses his Extreme Slash to easily destroy the Piggies Imagin. Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral With Momotaros and Ryotaro unable to continue, the Owner reassures the DenLiner crew that they still have hope as Sieg arrives. The Owner clarifies that Sieg is not the one he summoned, but Kotaro and Teddy who are investigating the crime scene at the Time Terminal. Later seeing Teddy about to derail from his contact, Kotaro tells Miku he understands her plight before going off with Urataros, using him as the Uratazao rod to fight the Mantis Imagin. But the Mantis Imagin defeats New Den-O once more. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates At night in Tokyo, a man jumps from building to building, leaving sparkly sand as he moves. Momotaros and the other Tarōs pursue him, with Momotaros thinking he met him before as the figure easily dispatches his pursuers. When Ryotaro arrives, the Spider Imagin possessing the man emerges, having completed the contract with the boy's appearance. Ryotaro uses a Rider Ticket on the man, chasing the Imagin to November 22, 2008, with Den-O Sword Form quickly taking the Spider Imagin out. Seeing the DenLiner over the distance, Ryotaro and the Tarōs chase after it until Ryotaro sees Daiki running off in another direction. He finds Daiki confronting his past self, shooting him dead to Ryotaro's shock. However, past Daiki's wound heals as he runs off with Daiki shooting him more. Soon as the Tarōs arrive, a man suddenly appears from another point in time with a golden revolver trained on Daiki, Officer Reiji Kurosaki. G Den-O arrests the Tarōs on the charge of altering time and deporting Ryotaro to his time. Only Urataros escapes long enough to witness past Daiki stealing a briefcase from the Kurosaki estate, pushing aside a young boy who got in his way, before G Den-O finds him. With Urataros possessing him to save him, Daiki transforms into Diend and uses the UraRod to deflect bullets back before using the Invisible Attack Ride Card to catch G Den-O off guard. Den-O arrives to support Diend with the others. But the five are outmatched by G Den-O until Den-O assumes Climax Form as Kurosaki arrives with Diend saving him from a stray shot. Later Diend Complete Form He then uses the Attack Ride Gekijouban Card to summon Kamen Riders G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, and Skull, and as a group with Den-O Climax Form, destroy Kamen Rider G Den-O. OOO, Den-O, All Riders Let's Go Kamen Riders Urataros appears ,when Eiji Hino and Ankh board the DenLiner on its way to November 11, 1971, but are instructed by the Owner not to exit the train while New Den-O deals with the rogue Imagin Arriving one minute before their previous arrival, hiding until the events unfold, Kotaro recovered the Cell Medal. However, upon attempting to reclaim his Cell Medal, Ankh to causes four Cell Medals to fly out the window with the everyone jumping out. Though Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros managed to destroy three, the last one is found by a girl named Nokko, who mistook Kotaro, Momotaros, Teddy, and Ankh as Shocker agents. in the end, a middle-aged man in a white coat appears before Eiji, Kotaro, Momotaros, Teddy, Hina and the Scouts. He is revealed to be not only Naoki, but Mitsuru's father. He reveals that he married Nokko and became a Shocker scientist to prevent the brainwashing of the Double Riders. The heroes bid each other farewell before the DenLiner embarks on its next destination. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the four Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the . Urataros flirted with in the middle of the fight and was chided by Momotaros. Kamen Rider Taisen The DenLiner, piloted by Momotaros, is attacked by a sent by of the as they join forces with the Underground Empire Badan, resulting in the time train's destruction with Momotaros being turned into the Den-O Lockseed. However, the DenLiner returns with Momotaros when the Riders are restored. With the DenLiner Gouka combining with , the other Taros participate in their Liners with ZeroLiner in the finishing attack of , Fumikiriken Brave Sanjou Slash, which is used to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan. Despite not appearing on-screen, Urataros/Den-O Rod Form's participation in the final battle is indicated by the appearance of DenLiner Isurugi in the finishing attack. Chou Super Hero Taisen Initially appeared in the blue slot to join Emu after Momotaros appeared in the pink slot, begging his senior to put him in the team. He sent his senior off to flirt with TOQ 5gou and suggesting her to join in. Though Momotaros makes his comeback and annoyingly slide Urataros off the blue slot for another candidate. Den-O Rod Form fights as part of the Kamen Riders' Blue Warrior Team. Kamen Rider Zi-O Heisei Generations FOREVER Before Another Den-O is able to finish Futaros off, everyone in the room (except Tid) are transported to safety by Kamen Rider Den-O, which Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Urataros take turns fighting the soldiers and defeating Another Den-O, turning Ataru back to normal. Urataros as Ryotaro Nogami helps him up and reveals that Kamen Riders do and will continue to exist as long as people remember them. They then transport the team back, and the Taros fight amongst themselves. While Ryotaro is seemingly possessed by Urataros, Momotaros revealed that he wasn't fooled and Ryotaro smiles. 2007: DenLiner Crash! The Imagins are crashing at 9 5 DO when they request Junichiro Tokiwa's aid at repairing the DenLiner. It seems that the uncle is considered the best repairman of this era. Junichiro said that he only repairs clocks, but Urataros explains that the DenLiner is just like a giant clock, inciting his curiosity. Junichiro is still hesitating, however, but Ryutaros possesses him and alongside the other Imagins, they go to DenLiner, with a concerned Sougo in tow. At the DenLiner, Junichiro notes that it indeed operates just like a giant clock. So, he will endeavor to repair it. 2017: Grand Climax! Urataros reappears, Momotaros cannot transform into Den-O as he gave his power to Sougo. He rants angrily, but Sougo summons Den-O from 2007, and Momotaros went on to possess him. He accessed Climax form to fight the Mole Imagins and alongside Zeronos Vega Form, quickly disposed of them. Momotaros want to join the fray too, but he cannot transform into Den-O as he gave his power to Sougo. He rants angrily, but Sougo summons Den-O from 2007, and Momotaros went on to possess him. He accessed Climax form to fight the Mole Imagins and alongside Zeronos Vega Form, quickly disposed of them. Continuing the fight, Grand Zi-O summons Build Genius form, Gaim Suika Arms, OOO Gatakiriba Combo and Kuuga Pegasus form. He pauses them again and now uses Build's Fullbottle Buster and his own Saikyo Zikan Girade to attack Another Den-O. As the Another Rider is stunned, the summoned Riders finished him, finally destroying Den-O Anotherwatch. Appearances In Other Media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Eitoku: Beware of Eito-kun? Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form appears with Rey, KickHopper, Diend and Saga, cited as examples of the costumes used by Eitoku, later in the beginning of the questionnaire and Kenichi asks which Rider is Eitoku referring to five Riders, it is finally discovered that it is saga. Super Hero Taisen Otsu .]] ''to be added Stage Shows Kamen Rider Den-O Stage Show at Yomiuri Land Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form appears in the video game with Taros and the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze for the Nintendo Wii. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form appears as a playable character in the video game with the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Battride War Urataros appears as Den-O Rod Form and as a navigator in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Urataros appears as Den-O Rod Form as playable character in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Den-O Sword Form, Rod Form, Ax Form and Gun Form in Kamen Rider Battride War.jpg h9fR78G.jpg|Den-O in Climax Form fighting some Leo Soldiers and Riotroopers alongside Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Urataros as Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Super Hero Generations Urataros as Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form is a playable character with others Kamen Riders of Neo-Heisei era in the Video game. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form is a playabled character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. b45c24f670befe469721d395287116b2.jpg|Urataros Card 2919a426ffee350ae3fd335387d7700e.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form Card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form is playable character with other Kamen Riders of Heisei and Showa Era and monsters. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Flying Rider Kick. rodchibito.JPG|Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form finishchibirod.JPG|Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form using Rider Kick Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Based on Ryotaro's image of Urashima no Taro, Urataros is sea turtle-like in appearance and is armed with , a rod with hexagonal blades at each end. In a fight, he usually states the words, , a fishing metaphor which refers to his lying nature. While possessing a person, Urataros dons a pair of glasses that show off his blue pupils with a matching streak in the vessel's hair. Urataros is a cool-headed casanova with a very convincing personality who gets people to believe his constant lies. The only one who fully trusts him is Ryotaro, though Urataros felt a bit offended that the human is "trivializing his lies" and explains he lies simply for the sake of lying (although that itself may be a lie to look cool) to please himself. While Momotaros gets Ryotaro in trouble through reckless methods, Urataros puts Ryotaro in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. Despite these negative traits, along with his occasional fights with Momotaros, Urataros does show genuine concern for Ryotaro's well being and taking offense to the deaths caused by the Kraken Imagin's Gigandeath incarnations in the best. While originally not having a good relationship with Momotaros, Urataros eventually saw him as a friend which Momotaros later returned as well. He also takes care of Ryutaros like a parent. As the best speaker of the Taros, Urataros possesses Ryotaro simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something. He is also useful in situations that require patience, something the others lack. It was also shown that Urataros is quite dexterous at things that women would find appealing such as the piano and kendo. While not as physically strong as Kintaros, Urataros is a proficient fisher who can fish even Imagins with his fishing rod showing how much strength he can use. He is also strong enough to fight Momotaros whom he often fought over both serious and trivial matters. He usually refers to Momotaros as and Kintaros as either or respectively. His form is based on the legend of Urashima Tarō, who rescued a sea turtle and was granted a visit to the Ryūgū-jō. He also refers to Deneb as . Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Urataros.jpg|U-Ryotaro U-Yuuto.JPG|U-Yuto U-Kotaro.png|U-Kotaro U-Tsukasa.png|U-Tsukasa U-Natsumi.png|U-Natsumi U-Jiro.png|U-Jiro Urataros G3.png|Urataros possessing G3 Ura Diend.png|Urataros possessing Diend U-Ryotaro(De-Aged).JPG|U-Ryotaro (De-Aged) U-Daiki.png|U-Daiki Forms - Uratazao= Uratazao The is a fishing pole weapon that Urataros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral when Kotaro is forced to team up with Urataros instead of Teddy. The Uratazao can stretch to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. The zao part of the name is from the Japanese word for . }} - Rider= is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Rod= Rod Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 187 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. *'Rider Weight': 102 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9 sec. *'Maximum Swimming Speed': 100 kn. (approx. 100 m. per 1.94 sec.) Special Attacks: *'DenRider Kick': 20 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself Urataros can assume Rod Form. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the less seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Cho Den-O Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and DenKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. Appearances: Den-O Episode 6, 8-9, 15, 18, 22, 24, 27, I'm Born!, 34, 42, 44,48-49, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka, Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, , Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER - Climax= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2007). Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form. *'Rider Weight': 119 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 7 km. *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boisterous Punch': 30 t. *'Boisterous Kick': 30 t. is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. Appearances: Den-O Episodes 28-30, 32, 40, 44, Climax Deka, Final Countdown, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, ''Zi-O'' Episode 40 - Super Climax= Super Climax Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. . (2009). Kamen Rider Den-O: Double Action Perfection. p. 6. ISBN 978-4061791664. *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. Rider Senses: *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Super Boisterous Kick': 50 t. , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Appearances: Neo Generations: The Onigashima Battleship, Movie War 2010 }} }} - G3= G3 Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider G3. *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km *'Hearing': 5 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t *'Lifting Power': 20 t with GA-04 AntharesKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Kicking Power': 3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 10 seconds *'Defense': 8 After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Urataros possessed the Kamen Rider G3 that Kamen Rider Diend had summoned so that he could act as a Rider. Appearances: Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship - Diend= Diend Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194 cm.TV Asahi. (2009). Kamen Rider Diend. *'Rider Weight': 88 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 40 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Resistance': 50 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. During the events of Episode Yellow, Urataros possessed Daiki Kaito as Kamen Rider Diend in order to fight Kamen Rider G Den-O. While Urataros uses the powers of Diend, he is armed with his own Uratarod. Appearances: Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates }} }} Equipment Devices *Den-O Belt - Transformation belt *Rider Pass - Train pass used in transformation *Climax Cellphone K-Taros - A cellphone used to invoke the Climax Forms *Diendriver - Transformation gun/Loadgun used by U-Daiki *Rider Cards - Cards used by U-Daiki/Diend either to initiate his transformation or attacks. Weapons *Combination Armament DenGasher - A weapon used by Den-O that can be manipulable depending on the Imagin. While Urataros in possession, his took the form of . * : A staff/fishing rod used in his regular Imagin mode or when possessing Riders. As Diend, the staff materialized once the Diendriver initiate the transformation. Vehicles *DenLiner Isurugi - Den-O Rod Form's form of the DenLiner train, composing of car 5 *Machine Den-Bird - Den-O's Rider Machine, used to pilot the DenLiner Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Imagin Urataros is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Urataros. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Urataros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Rod Form), his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As U-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by and later . In Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, his voice is blended together with Ryotaro's own voice. *As U-Kotaro in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, he is portrayed by . *As U-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As U-Natsumi in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As U-Jiro in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, he is portrayed by . *As U-Daiki in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, he is portrayed by . Conception Notes *Urataros ,Momotaros and Ryutaros are the only imagins that appear in your rider form during Chou Super Hero Taisen. *Urataros with taros ,Ryotaro and Kotaro,they do not have A.R World Countrepart. Appearances See also *Daiki Kaito - Original Kamen Rider Diend in Kamen Rider Decade *Makoto Hikawa - Original Kamen Rider G3 in Kamen Rider Agito Category:Non human riders Category:Imagin Category:Den-O Riders Category:Turtle Monsters Category:Taros Category:Den-O Arsenal Category:Rider Powers Category:Den-O Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Decade Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Arsenal (Den-O)